DaveJade Fluff
by AuraofSpace
Summary: Jade patiently awaits Dave. What could go wrong with a simple date night?


_**Just some HARLEY-DAVidson fluff I wrote out of boredom. Enjoy! P.S. I don't own Homestuck :3 **_

Jade sat on her bed, watching the clock eagerly. It was almost eight O'clock, the time Dave promised to come by and visit. She knew he would be punctual. He always is. Not to mention he has his Time-Tables to turn back the clock just in case. The clock struck eight. There was no knocking, no doorbell rung. She began to cry. The tears rolled down her soft cheeks, leaving a trail of water. Maybe he had forgotten about her? No, Dave and Jade had a serious relationship, he wouldn't just ditch her would he? She layed down on her bed, quietly crying. She decided to consult somebody about this. Jade grabbed her phone. She scanned the screen, her eyes lit up as she read the messages. They were from Dave. She read the messages:

TG: hey jade want to open the door?

TG: jade

TG: jade?

TG: jade open the goddamn door

TG: im not knocking if thats what you want

She ran downstairs, not taking the teleportalizer. This meant too much to take the easy way.

Jade opened the door, letting Dave inside. She teared up again, and hugged him. He leaned his head in, hugging her in return.

"Oh Dave, You had me worried!" Jade said through tears. "Why?" He asked, a little confused. "At first I thought you forgot about me!" She began to choke up. "Jade... I wouldn't forget about you." Dave hugged Jade reassuringly. Jade wanted to stay like this. Hugging her Dave. Forever. He kissed Jade on the cheek, pulling out of the hug. Jade emmited a soft whimper, wishing the hug had lasted longer.

Dave turned on the T.V. flipping it to the DVD player input. He wanted to make tonight special. He had talked to Karkat and had him recommend one of his cheesy romantic-comedies he was always going on about. _That guy needs a girlfriend_, thought Dave. He placed the movie inside the DVD tray anyway, letting the film load. Jade sat on the couch next to him, leaning her head on his's arm. she knew he wouldn't mind, he never does. She got up, _this needed something_, she thought. She ran to her bedroom quickly, grabbing her Green Sun blanket. Beneath it was a box. She had forgotten about the special gift she made him. _Maybe he'll like it_, she thought. She ran downstairs a little too eager, tripping on the seond to last step, and crashed into a lamp.

Jade groaned in pain. She put a hand to the back of her head, feeling for injuries or bruises. Dave rushed off the couch, picking Jade up. He laid her down on the couch, grabbing a cushion to put behind her head. "Jade? You ok?" he asked. "Y-yea I'm fine," she replied, a little shaken. His chest became a lot less hevier, he lightened up and began feeling her head for injuries. He examined his hand. It was covered in blood. Jade's blood. His heart sank again. Anger overtook him. "Jade why the hell did you run down the stairs! What was so goddamn important that you couldn't simply walk?!" She flinched in surprise, he had never gotten this angry with her. A single tear rolled it's way down her cheek. She just wanted to show him the gift she made. She reluctantly pointed at the crushed box that lay beside the lamp she had shattered during her fall. Dave got up and examined the box. "I-it's in the box," she said quietly. He opened the enclosure, revealing a cog necklace. It was made of small chains and a cog with a heart painted on the center. He stared at the metallic object, unsure what to say. He simply sighed. "Jade, thanks, but I'm not worth hitting your head. Wait here, please."

Dave ran to the restroom, checking the cabinets of the restroom. Surely she must have a first aid kit somewhere. Searching through the cabinets, he found bandages, rubbing alcohol, and some cotton balls. He carried them to the living room and began treating Jade's wounds. "Jade, don't worry, this will only take a second." He began soaking the cotton balls with the alcohol. She winced at the sting from the alcohol, bracing for more stinging. she clenched her teeth as Dave cleaned the wound, groaning in pain. The pain finally subsided. Dave walked over to the trash can, throwing away the cotton ball, now soaked with blood.

"There you go," Dave said enthusiastically. "Thanks Dave..." Jade shivered. "Can we watch the movie now?" she asked. "Of course Jade," He grabbed the Green Sun blanket and covered up Jade, who looked awfully tired. "Now you're not cold anymore," "Aww thanks Dave!" She sat up, cuddling up with him. He leaned into Jade's ear, whispering "_I told you about the stairs,_" she giggled. Dave leaned in and kissed her soft lips. she kissed him back, letting him fall on her. "Dave, you're the best, I love you," "I love you too Jade."

Jade fell asleep in his arms, and Dave was perfectly ok with it.

_**Ok guys... Tell me what you guys think in the review. My first attempt at fluff. Your reviews are always apprecieted! ^~^**_

**P.S. I have a tumblr as well! .com ! **

**-Much Lighter Aura of Non-Genocidic Thoughts is gone, byee~**


End file.
